falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Медея
|Производ. хар-ки = ОЗ: 30 Сопр. ядам: 10 Сопр. радиации: 4 |Навыки = Без оружия: 33 Красноречие: 35 Скрытность: 37 |Уровень = 3 → 10 (0,75 к уровню Одинокого Путника) |Файл диалога = DialogueExportDLC01Midea.txt |Актёр = Марина Бакина («1С») |base_id = |ref_id = |editor_id = DLC01Midea |Дополнительно = 250px Медея без своей головной повязки }} noicon|center Медея ( ) — персонаж The Pitt, дополнения к Fallout 3. Описание Лидер рабов в Питте на момент 2277 года. Родилась после событий Бича Божъего в 2255 году. Медея примкнула к общине Ашура как рабыня и старалась помогать другим людям, оказавшихся в таком же положении, как и она. В дальнейшем она стала для них примером и превосходным лидером, она завела среди рабов много друзей, таких как Марко и Адан, которыми стала дорожить. Медея, как образованный человек, умеет читать и писать; она иногда читала книги по даосистскому учению «Дао Дэ Цзин» другим рабам''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 501: «''It is from the Tao Te Ching, and Adan’s taken it to mean he shouldn’t be miserable, as his current enslavement is misery enough''.», Адану и КаиFallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 59 и 79.. Медея в некоторой степени создала группу рабов, которые стали терпимее относиться к жизни в Питте. Несмотря на доброту и терпимость к людям, Медея порой проявляет жестокость и ярость, благодаря ей она могла бы получить свободу на Арене и примкнуть к рейдерам, но она всё равно предпочла остаться с рабами и заботиться о них''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 85.. Спустя многие годы Медея видела многочисленные расправы и издёвки рейдеров над рабами, смерть своих близких и знакомых, а также перерождение людей в трогов. Со временем недовольство рабов всё росло, Медею также задевала не меняющаяся ситуация в городе. На момент 2277 года она является одним из самых старых рабов в Питте; она не покидала пределы города. После попытки питтсбургского рейдера Вернера свергнуть Ашура и добыть лекарство от радиации и мутаций ради освобождения рабов Медея впустила мятежника к группе рабов, живших с ней на торговой площади''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 525.. Вернер рассказал ей о лекарстве и своей задумке приобрести его. Медея, которая жаждала свободы, придумала с ним план похищения лекарства. Она увидела в лекарстве нечто большее, не просто чем инструмент, чтобы заработать свободу своим людям, но и как «заложника» для освобождения. Придя к заключению, что из-за попытки свержения Ашура и пребывания бывшего рейдера в Нижнем городе никто из местных рабов не будет допущен к Ашуру и его секрету, Вернер решает завлечь достаточно сильных людей с Пустошей для кражи лекарства ради рабов''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 496.. Чтобы подготовиться к этому, нужен отвлекающий бунт, поэтому Вернер поручает Медее заботиться о лекарстве и подговаривать рабов на восстание. С помощью Марко она должна была втайне от рейдеров снабжать рабов оружием и припасами. В случае неудачи осуществления плана по истреблению рейдеров лекарство должно была стать заложником, чтобы Ашур дал свободу рабам и не претендовал в дальнейшем на правлениеСо слов Медеи: «''Нет, мы рассчитывали, что ты украдёшь лекарство для наших детей и по совместительству заложника в борьбе за нашу свободу''».. Чтобы выполнить первую часть своего плана, Вернер решается сбежать из Питта и заняться поиском нужных людей на Пустоши, а Медея должна активно заниматься своими делами в городе и ждать человека с Пустошей, а также дальнейших указаний от Вернера. Заранее обговорив условия, Вернер приказал Медее никому не выдавать сведений касательно их плана. Рейдеры Питта, подозревая Медею в сговоре с Вернером, начали тщательнее за ней следить. Выполняя приказы рейдеров в основном через ДжексонаFallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 77., она стала бдительнее и осторожнее, испытывая при этом чаще волнение. В спокойные периоды Медея начала отсиживаться в своей комнатеFallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 530.. После того, как в Питт прибыл Одинокий Путник, Медея оказала ему помощь в отношении встречи с Ашуром и добыче лекарства. Инвентарь ** На моменте квеста «Свободный труд» ** Если Одинокий Путник имеет способность «Наёмный убийца» и убьёт Медею Квесты Вернер направит Путника к Медее, чтобы узнать текущую ситуацию. Путник может выдать деятельность Медеи, сказав Брэнду, что она помогает Вернеру. Медея назначит Путника одним из участников сражений и направит на арену. Во время восстания Медея направит главного героя к Вернеру, после того как тот принесёт лекарство. В случае того, если лекарства не будет, из Медеи будет проблематично получить сведение о местонахождении Вернера. Медея попросит приносить игрушки. К тому моменту Медее удаётся поухаживать за младенцем, сделать анализы крови и получить первую вакцинуFallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 520: «''Midea has made a little progress with the kid too; there are steps toward a Radiation Cure, and you’re the first to receive the antidote! ».. После этого она начинает сильно уставать и недосыпать. Заметки * Если на Одиноком Путнике одета силовая броня Ашура, она прокомментирует его в зависимости от того, как был закончен квест «Свободный труд». * Медея имеет уникальную кожу, вид которой был вырезан из оригинальной версии игры. * Медея не знает о существовании супермутантов. * Медея называет плюшевых медведей ''жуткими зверями. * Изначально Медея является бессмертным персонажем и не может быть убита до момента возвращения Одинокого Путника из Крепости. * Джексон неравнодушно о внешности Медеи. * На моменте взятия Мари из колыбели Сандра может сказать, что рабы не способны выделить лекарство. Тем не менее, случай с Медеей и Вернером опровергает это момент''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 518: «''Sandra has made progress with steps toward a Radiation Cure, too, and you’re the first to receive the antidote!''».. Цитаты * * * * * Появление За кулисами Персонаж получил своё имя в честь древнегреческой героини мифов, которая помогала Ясону, своему возлюбленному, добыть золотое руно. В аллегорическом смысле персонаж схож на моментах помощи, обязательного получения Мари, а также оказания содействия в свержении правителей общины. Примечания }} de:Midea en:Midea es:Midea uk:Медея Категория:Персонажи The Pitt Категория:Нижний город: обитатели Категория:Лидеры организаций Категория:Рабы Питта Категория:Люди